The present invention relates to a camper back boat assembly which may be readily secured to a boat to protect the occupants from inclement weather.
At the present time, camper back cover structures exist for the attachment to power boats to enclose the rear portion of the boat from inclement weather. These camper back structures require a stainless steel supporting hardware which is permanently attached to the power boat to provide the support for the canvas roof covering portion. However, when the prior art camper back structures are not in use, the supporting hardware necessarily remains permanently attached to the boat. Also, if it is desired to remove the supporting hardware from the boat, the use of glass fibers to repair the boat hull is required. Thus, existing camper back cover structures are permanently mounted to the boat hull. Also, the existing camper back structures, when not in use, either obstruct the usage of the boat or require hinged mountings which permits the supporting frame hardware to be collapsed to nest along the sides and rear of the boat. Such nesting occupies significant space and substantially reduces the useful space within the boat.
Another disadvantage of existing camper back structures is that they include significant multiple pieces of canvas which must be rolled and stored within the boat. And, because existing camper back structures require the supporting hardware to be permanently attached to the boat, such structures provide an area which is unsightly and provide supporting hardware which is noisy when the boat is in use. Finally, existing permanent stainless steel supporting structures lower and reduce the amount of headroom available for the occupants in the boat.